Unbelievable Coincidences
by reichs3
Summary: Bones/ CSI:Vegas. Booth and Bones have to work with two CSI's from Vegas. Old friends, new friends, old relationships and budding realtionships. Rated T for suggestions and gruesome themes. BB, Hodgela, GSR
1. Chapter 1

I've been meaning to post this for awhile. So the time setting is kind of off. Let me know if I should continue.

* * *

Unbelievable Coincidences

It was a typical morning for Dr. Temperance "Bones" Brennan. She had gotten to the lab at 7:30 a.m., late for her. With the loss of Zach and his betrayal, Brennan did what she always did. Work. She'd cleared 10 Limbo cases in a week. Booth and she hadn't had a case since Gormogon. That was about to change.

"Bones."

Came a voice. Brennan's head popped up.

"What?" she asked slightly annoyed, but she was secretly very happy to have a case.

"We got a case." The voice said. This voice belonging to none other than Special Agent Seeley Booth.

"Booth I'm busy."

She said pointing to the five hundred year old skeleton, lying on the table in front of her.

"Bones." He whined.

"It's waited a few hundred years another week isn't going to make a huge difference." She just lifted an eyebrow in response.

"You know what I'm going to tell you about it." He said.

She just rolled her eyes and went back to the skeleton in front of her.

"Body was discovered in a wooded area just outside of Arlington, Virginia. Hiker saw it, freaked and called police. They scoped the area, called us. One of the responding officers found a wallet a few feet from the body." He said finishing his monologue. Brennan's head popped up in surprise.

"Fine, can you grab my bag?" she asked intrigued as she pulled her gloves off. A sure sign that she was finished. Booth just nodded and headed to her office. After retrieving her bag, Booth was itching to go.

"Bones, c'mon." he said walking towards the exit.

Brennan ran to catch up with him. Brennan started questioning him as soon as they got in the car.

"You said they found a wallet" Booth nodded and Brennan quirked an eyebrow as to say "and".

"Oh right, it um belonged to a Jerry Hawthorne. He's wanted in Vegas for five counts of murder and one count of accessory after the fact."

"Are we going back to Vegas?" she asked hopeful and with a slight smile. Although she said she'd hated it that is going undercover with Booth she had actually enjoyed it.

"No, but local PD is sending two CSI'." He answered with a scowl. Her smile long gone was now replaced with a thoughtful expression.

"Are you upset?" Brennan asked. Booth just shrugged noncommittally.

"I guess that's a yes. Why?"

"You know Bones I'd love to play Q and A with you but we're here." Booth said getting out of the car.

"I don't know what that means." She said.

"Q and A you know Question and Answer." He said she nodded.

"The anthrop…" she started, but was cut off by Booth.

"Please don't start with the anthropological mumbo jumbo." He said. Brennan opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Booth's hand over her mouth.

"Let it go." He said. She frowned but said nothing. Booth removed his hand.

"That was completely unnecessary."

"C'mon Bones lets go examine the scene. You wouldn't want anyone to compromise your remains." He said. At hearing remains and compromise in the same sentence Brennan practically ran over to the scene. She stopped short when she saw the remains. The legs were severed from the rest of the body, which was severely decomposed. She crouched down next to the body.

"Male, early- to- mid thirties" she said.

"Anything else?"

"The legs were severed from the body with what I assume is a bone saw. One of the interns will have to confirm though. Tibia is broken in two places, along with a fractured ulna."

"Ok Bones, Well it matches the description of Jerry Hawthorne "

"We won't know for certain until we match dental records or DNA. But it's a fairly safe assumption." Brennan stood up and headed back to the SUV. While Booth made arrangements for the body, while Brennan walked back to the car.

"Kay, Bones we've got to go pick up the Vegas people." Brennan nodded and closed her eyes, it had been a long night actually a long week with very little sleep.

Reveiw Please. Let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while since I've updated some of my stories, I'm sorry but everythings abit crazy. I'm working on this new story and I need a little help. I need a town in the US so any one who has any ideas please message me. Thanks a ton.

* * *

U.C. - Chapter 2

Booth pulled away from the scene. He was not looking forward to having two more squints to look after.

"Bones." He started.

Looking over he saw her asleep. He smiled she looked almost more beautiful asleep. Booth knew it hadn't been a good couple of weeks for her. In the two weeks he'd been "dead" he'd realized that a life without her just wasn't going to work. He'd been thinking of some way of approaching her about everything but the time never really worked out. Of course he was scared she'd kick his butt. Sighing he turned the radio on softly so as not to wake her. Forty minutes later and a lot of cussing later they were at the airport. Booth found a parking spot and turned to his partner. Amazingly she was still asleep.

"Bones, Bones." He said softly, nudging her slightly.

"Seeley, stay in bed." She mumbled.

He recoiled from her sleeping form. Wondering if he'd heard her right he leaned back towards her, hoping for another mumbled reply.

"Love you." She said. Booth froze, paralyzed his brain screamed at him to react.

"I love you too Temperance. Even if you can't say it." He whispered.

"Booth?" She stirred looking at him strangely. He smiled awkwardly wondering if she'd heard him. Brennan tilted her head to the side slightly, she smiled.

"Are we here?" she asked. Booth nodded and got out of the car. Brennan stretched and opened her door.

"C'mon Bones lets go meet our new squints."

"They aren't ours. They are only here temporarily to help us on this case." She said a bit testily. They walked into the airport and towards security.

"Sir, Ma'am your boarding passes, please." A young guard said. Booth flashed his badge.

"FBI Ma'am." He said. The guard's eyes opened widely. The passengers behind them looked on obviously interested. The guard turned and got her supervisor.

"Sir, Can I help you?"

"Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI and Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute liaison to the FBI." Booth gave him the long professional spiel and flipped his badge.

"Doug Martin. I'm the supervisor on this shift. Anything we can help you with?"

"We're here to pick up two CSI's from Vegas. They're helping us with an open case."

"Yes sir. This way, I assume you'll be keeping your gun."

"That's right." Booth and Brenna were led through the security entrance with the promise to check in before they left.

"Well, that was entirely too difficult." Brennan said.

"Yeah, let's find their gate." Booth and Brennan found the gate only to find that they were 30 minutes early. After about 10 minutes of quiet Booth couldn't take it anymore.

"Bones, do you talk in your sleep?" Brennan looked up from her anthropology journal. _Uh –oh busted_ Brennan thought. She swallowed

"No, I don't believe so. Why?" _I hope he buys that lie_ Brennan thought.

"I just thought I heard you say something. It was probably just the radio." Brennan nodded relieved and went back to her journal. Booth wasn't sure if he believed her but he wasn't going to push it. He pulled out his notepad. "Booth?" Brennan questioned seeing the notepad out; he only used it when questioning suspects or witnesses.

"Yeah." He answered. Booth was searching his pockets for a pen.

"Do you have a pen?" he asked. Brennan nodded and handed him a pen. He looked at her questionably.

"I keep one in the journal." She answered.

"How'd you…Never mind." He said.

Booth started writing on the pad. Brennan out of the corner of her eye was trying to read what he'd written. After awhile she gave up. Brennan hated to lose a challenge but the shorthand was nothing she'd ever seen, apparently his own creation therefore making it almost impossible to read. She was curious but also hurt in an odd way that she didn't understand. Brennan surmised that it was because he was keeping it from her, they were partners weren't they supposed to tell each other everything. Booth chuckled slightly at her unease. Unknown to him she was hurt not altogether curious. He looked up to see Brennan with a curious expression he'd never seen. As quick as it was there it was gone. Booth shook his head and checked his watch.

"They should be deplaning now or in the next minute or so." He said. They stood up and walked closer to the gate.

"Ok, do you know who they are or what they look like?" she asked.

"Um a Dr. Gil Grissom, do you know him?" She nodded.

"He's an entomologist; I meet him at a conference a few years ago. Hodgins should be pleased." Booth nodded.

"The other CSI is a Sara Sidle, do you know her?" Brennan looked over at Booth. She nodded and looked towards the passengers deplaning. A man and woman were coming off the plane at the same moment Brennan looked up. She smiled.

"Crazy 8." Brennan called.

A few people looked at her weird including Booth. The brunette looked up and dropped her stuff. Brennan and she ran towards each other. They embraced holding on to each other. Booth and the other man walked towards the hugging pair with confused expressions.

"I haven't been called that in years." The woman said.

"Bones, what's going on?" Booth asked. Brennan and the other woman pulled apart. Brennan looked at Booth.

"Booth this is Sara Sidle. We knew each other when we were kids."He nodded and didn't press, knowing her childhood it made him wonder how they'd met.

"I'm Seeley Booth it's nice to meet you." While Booth and Sara shook hands Brennan greeted the other man.

"Gil, it's been awhile." Brennan and the man hugged briefly.

"I was beginning to feel left out. It's good to see you Tempe, but I thought you worked at the Jeffersonian." Gil said.

"I do, Booth's my partner." Sara and Gil exchanged glances.

"Work partners, I'm Seeley Booth nice to meet you." Booth said.

"Gil Grissom." The two men shook hands. Sara went over to Grissom and grabbed her stuff.

"Gris we should get out luggage." She said. He nodded. They started to walk towards baggage.

"Booth c'mon." Brennan said.

"Bones how do you know them?"

"I told you." She hissed.

"Sara, how'd you end up in Vegas?" Sara and Grissom exchanged a look.

"I started working at the crime lab in San Fran, right out of college. They made me go to this lecture Gris was giving. We ended up talking about our different labs, the difference, pros and cons of each. When Gris left we exchanged email addresses. For awhile we bounced cases off each other or talked about an article in a Forensic journal we liked." She stopped and nodded at Grissom.

"I guess I should take over. About 7 years ago I had an issue with my team. One of my CSI's left a trainee at a scene alone, she ended up getting shot and died. I brought Sara in to investigate. After the case was done I asked her to stay and she did." Brennan nodded and looked at Sara with the we'll talk later face. When they arrived at the baggage claim Booth and Grissom waited for the bags.

"Booth can I have the car keys?" Brennan asked.

"You are not driving." He said.

"I am perfectly capable."

"Bones I said no." Booth was slowly losing his patience. Sara and Grissom were watching the two with amusement. If only the team in Vegas could see these two.

"Well why not?" she asked.

"You know why not we have this argument almost every day."

"We do not."

"We do to."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not." Brennan gave him a cold stare that made even Grissom shiver, but Booth didn't even flinch.

"Bones you are not driving, that's final. But you can have the keys so you and Sara can wait in the car." He dangled the keys.

"Fine." She said and grabbed the keys. Sara and she proceeded towards the exit. "Watch her." Booth called after them. Grissom didn't say anything, but gave Booth a look and shook his head. They found the luggage almost immediately and headed towards the exit.

"How long have you and Tempe been 'partners'?" Grissom asked.

"Three very long years." He answered.

* * *

I know it's kinda long but I hope you liked it. Reveiw please. PREVIEW nest chapter Booth and Bones are going to be interveiwing suspects. Some how they end up in Health Class. With a very amused Brennan and uncomfortable Booth.


	3. Chapter 3

U.C. Chapter 3

Booth and Grissom walked towards the car.

"Do you know how Sara and Bones know each other?" Booth asked.

"I would assume in foster care." Grissom said with a somewhat angry face.

"That was what I was afraid of." Booth said and scrubbed a hand across his face. Grissom looked at him weird.

"What do you mean?" Grissom asked.

"I just wish she could put the past behind her and that this visit doesn't bring back bad memories. Well at least they're friends."

"I hope the same thing. Sara's past is worse than Tempe's." Grissom said.

Both men were quiet preoccupied by thoughts of the women they loved. They approached the car. Sara and Brennan were laughing about something but stopped when they saw the guys coming. Booth and Grissom loaded the luggage and got in the car. Brennan sat in her usual seat with Sara and Grissom in the back.

"Ok, Bones to the Jeffersonian?" Booth asked.

"Yes, I want to show them where we'll be working."

"Ok, I have a suspect to interview."

"I'm coming with you." Brennan said.

"Bones I thought you were going to show them the Jeffersonian."Booth said. Sara and Grissom were in the backseat exchanging amused looks.

"The deal was that I could work in the field."

"Exactly the _field_." He said. She glared at him but Booth ignored it.

"This guy is dangerous." Booth said.

"You always say that and I can protect myself. Remember I broke Howard Epps wrist."

"Yeah then he escaped and tried to kill you." Booth said reminding her. Sara and Grissom looked at each other a little worriedly.

"So, it was only once and I could beat you." She said.

"No, you couldn't plus I wouldn't fight you. I don't hit girls and you're still not going." He said.

"Alpha male tendencies," she muttered. It was quiet in the car until Sara spoke up.

"Agent Booth, why don't we go to the Jeffersonian then all go to interview the suspect? It is still our case too. "

But you three have to stay behind the glass." He conceded. Sara smiled at her victory.

"Ok so what do you know about the case?" Grissom asked.

"Za.. I mean the grad students are working on cleaning the bones and DNA. The victim was male, early- to- mid thirties. Who we presume is a wanted fugitive from Vegas and the legs were severed from the body. Tibia was broken in two places, along with a fractured ulna." Brennan said her voicing cracking a bit at first.

Booth grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Brennan gave him a small smile. Sara observed this with curiosity making a note to take with Tempe about it later. Minutes later they arrived at the Jeffersonian. They all got out of the car and walked into the Jeffersonian. Angela walked up to them with a pissed look on her face.

"Bren, sweetie you were supposed to met me for lunch. Where were you?" Angela asked.

"Ange, sorry I was with Booth." Brennan said. Angela raised her eyebrows.

"Really what were you and Mr. F B eye candy doing for like three hours? Was it dirty because if it was I want details?"

Booth being extremely uncomfortable walked towards the platform. Sara was about to lose it in laughter and Grissom walked towards Booth also uncomfortable.

"No, Ange. Just partners and we were picking up Dr. Grissom and Sara at the airport." She said. Sara stepped out from behind Brennan and Angela squealed.

"SAR, Oh MY God." Angela ran over and gave her a hug. Booth and Grissom were confused.

"College." The three girls answered. They just nodded still a bit confused.

"So, how come you haven't called? Never mind has your boss made a move yet? Have you moved on?" Angela questioned.

Sara was standing stock still and eyes wide. Grissom was frozen, mouth open and eyes wide.

"What?" Angela said moving her head from Grissom to Sara and back again.

"He's her boss." Brennan told her quietly.

Sara and Grissom were chuckling by now. Brennan, Angela and Booth were confused. Booth was trying to plan an escape.

"You better not leave me here or so help me I will hurt you." Brennan whispered in his ear. Booth rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Sorry Ange. Um, Gris and I figured it out awhile ago." Sara said clearing up much confusion.

"Alright now that that's cleared up, Ange where's Hodgins?" Brennan asked.

"Hodgikins. " Angela yelled. Grissom snorted and Sara jabbed him in the ribs effectively silencing him.

"Ange what's up?" Hodgins said coming into view. "Dr. Brennan, I'm working on the particulates, the grad students are working on the bones and Cam has the DNA. But her majesty's in a killer mood, literally." He said.

"Great, Thanks, Hodgins this is…" Brennan started but was cut off.

"Gil." Hodgins reached out his hand.

"Jack." Grissom said shaking Hodgins stretched out hand.

"Sara." Hodgins said.

"Jack." Sara said then they hugged.

"Good to see you two. Are you done unpacking yet?"Hodgins said. They laughed.

"Yes" Grissom and Sara answered at the same time. Brennan and Booth decided to ignore the whole exchange.

"Ok, girl's night at Bren's." Angela said.

"It can't be at our place because Jack will be there and not at the hotel because of Dr. Grissom. So we'll meet at Bren's at seven. Bren You have to be ready at 6:30 or Booth and I will drag you out of your office." She finished.

Brennan just rolled her eyes.

"Actually Bones make that like 5:30."Booth said. Brennan looked at him questioningly.

"The diner. I want some pie, plus how do I know when you'll eat." He continued. Brennan rolled her eye. The rest of the group looked on some smirking and others confused.

"Seeley." Trilled an unwelcome voice from the platform. Everyone froze, Brennan and Booth stiffened.

"You won't make-out with me will you." Booth whispered jokingly n her ear. The idea sounded pretty good her. Unfortunately she couldn't make- out with her partner.

"What do you think?" she whispered back. He sighed and stiffened even more.

"Seeley, didn't you hear me?" a voice asked from behind him. Booth turned around. Cam looked at up at him with a smile.

"Sorry, we're just leaving." He said as politely as possible. He turned and started out the door followed by Grissom, Sara and Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan I need to talk to you." Cam said tersely.

"Make an appointment." Brennan said over her shoulder not even bothering to turn around. Angela snorted. Cam shoot daggers at Brennan back.

"Angela and I are taking lunch." Hodgins said. He didn't want to be around Cam in this mood. They walked out before she could say another word.

"So that's your boos." Sara said when they got out of the Jeffersonian. Brennan just nodded. Sara dropped it. An awkward silence surrounded them.

"The suspect?" Grissom prompted.

"Right, Kenny Ortiz vice was staying with him. A few misdemeanors and an assault with a deadly weapon. Nothing to serious." Booth said.

"Nice guy." Sara said sarcastically.

Brennan looked at her questionably. Sara just smiled. The drive to the Hoover Building was quiet. Everyone lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived they went straight to the interrogation rooms.

"Ok. You three stay here." Booth said before to the room where the suspect was.

"What am I doing here?" Ortiz asked. Booth looked at him sharply.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Booth asked. Ortiz shrugged.

"What do you know about Jerry Hawthorne?' Booth asked.

"Why? What's he done?" Ortiz asked. Booth took some crime scene photos out of the file and slid them across the table to Ortiz.

"He's dead." Booth said tapping the picture. He looked away and pushed to photos to Booth.

"That's harsh man." Ortiz said. Booth getting a little agitated glared at him.

"Um, he was crashing at my place." Ortiz said.

"Did you know he was wanted in Las Vegas for 5 counts of murder and 1 accessory after the fact?" Booth asked.

"I knew he was in trouble. I didn't ask questions ya know?"

"Right. Did he have any enemy's, anything you can think of?"

"Of course he had enemies but none of um would have done that." He pointed to the picture.

"Last I knew he was gonna try find his daughter. He never came back I figured he hooked up with someone." Ortiz continued. Booth nodded.

"OK, you can go. Stay close we might have more questions." Booth said before leaving.

"What do you think?" He asked when he got to the other side of the glass.

"He didn't do it." Sara said. She turned to Grissom who nodded his agreement.

"I don't think he did it either. The murder took more brain function than he seems capable of." Brennan said. Booth nodded his agreement and ushered them out. It was a quick walk out of the building.

"Let's go back to the lab and I'll get someone to track down Hawthorne's daughter. In the meantime we need to eat." Booth said.

"I'll order Sid's. Is that okay?" Brennan asked Sara and Grissom. They shrugged and nodded their agreement.

"Good. The usual?" Brennan asked Booth. He contemplated for a minute.

"Yah, but get a little more. Oh and actually get something with meat this time." He said. Brennan rolled her eyes and pulled out her cell then punched in some numbers.

"Hey Sid its Tempe."

"Yah. Our usual and throw in something else also Booth said more meat."

"Thanks have it delivered to the Jeffersonian." Brennan clicked off. Sara was looking at her weird.

"We eat there a lot."Brennan said.

Booth chuckled and threw his arm over her shoulders. Brennan smiled. Sara eyed the pair before grabbing Grissom's hand. The ride back to the Jeffersonian was uneventful. Sara and Grissom talked quietly in the back holding hands. Brennan leaned her head against the window, with Booth loosely holding her hand. When they got to the Jeffersonian Brennan led Sara to her office and pointed Grissom in the direction of Hodgins work space. Their food had already arrived and it was quickly divided. Sara and Brennan got comfortable in Brennan's office. When they finished eating they pored over case files, Hodgins and Grissom hadn't come up with anything new and the bones still needed cleaning. So the girls we just talking in Brennan's office until.

* * *

I hope you like. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 U.C.

"Bones we located Hawthorne's daughter." Booth said as he walked into her office.

Brennan jumped up and grabbed her stuff then remembering Sara she turned around.

"I'll stay here and call if we find anything new." Sara said. Brennan nodded and they left.

"The girl's name is Amélie Mason."Booth said. "Goes by her mother's last name. Her grandparents, Richard and Amiée Selwick , are pretty connected. Mom, Laetitia , had Amélie in college, she never dropped out. But the parents still didn't approve. Laeititia remarried Edward Mason" He continued.

"Ok, where are we going?"Brennan asked digesting the information.

"We're going to her high school. A private school in downtown DC part of Georgetown campus." Booth said. (**AN**: I don't know if one exists but it does in the story)

Brennan nodded and looked out the window. Moments later they entered the campus. They got out of the car and walked towards the front office.

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked. Booth pulled out his id.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth FBI and Dr. Temperance Brennan, we need to talk to one of your students." He said. The secretary looked up sharply and reached for the phone.

"Headmaster Webster, we have the FBI out here I think you should come out." She said. An older man in a slacks and an oxford appeared from behind a wooden door.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"We need to talk to Amélie Mason." Booth said. The headmaster's brow wrinkled.

"A good student she's never been in trouble, what does the FBI want from her?"

"Her father was murdered." He said. The wrinkle in Webster's brow deepened.

"I just saw him this morning." He said. Booth frowned and looked towards Brennan. She shook her head , not possible.

"Edward dropped Amélie off for school." Webster said.

"Oh not her step- father her real father."Booth said understanding the man's confusion. Webster's frown deepened again.

"I think we could go to my office." He said. They nodded and followed him. Fifteen minutes later and everything straightened out they were allowed to ask her question her.

"She's in Health, room 802." Webster said handed them a map and a note for the teacher.

Booth nodded and led Bones out into the hallway. Ten minutes later they found the right room. Booth opened the door and motioned the teacher over. The room had paneled walls with an overhead projecting the male reproductive system. Booth turned red. Brennan sknicked. He shifted uncomfortably looking over at Brennan. She oppened her mouth to tease him when the teacher walked over. About 20 students sat in desk most looking bored, some texting and others paying attention but not their total attention. Booth handed the teacher the note. The teacher nodded and called Amélie . A young girl with raven hair stood up and walked towards them. She gently closed the door behind her and turned to face them. She had ivory skin, wide set green eyes, a small nose and generous lips. She wore straight dark washed jeans with a red polo ,red and white spotted flats, and a red ribbon in her hair with a white cardigan over her arm. She wore very little make-up but still looked stunning. Amélie hoisted her bag over her shoulder and smiled at them pleasantly.

"I'm.." Booth started. But was cut off.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan. I know who you are." she said shaking their hands. "I love your books." She said to Brennan clearing up the confusion.

"So what is this about?" she asked. Booth and Brennan exchanged looks.

"Your father was murdered." Booth said as gently as possible. The girl didn't even flinch.

"Well, I'm not sure I can help you with that. Do you mind if we walk?" she asked. Neither Booth nor Brennan objected so Amélie started walking.

"Did he try and contact you?" Booth asked.

She nodded and reached into her bag. She pulled out a plastic bag containing a letter and handed it to Booth.

"He sent this to me and called my house. Then showed up at the library last Saturday. I told him I didn't want to see him. After he called I had a background search done on him and I knew what he'd done. But when he showed up at the library it threw me off. I asked him how he knew where I was and he told me he'd been following me. I threatened to call the police and he backed off some. Mum and Dad don't know. Neither do Grand -pere and Grand-mere I'd love to keep it that way." She said. Brennan was surprised at the young girl's strength. They had come to a stop in front of Amélie's locker.

"We'll try and keep it quiet." He said and Amélie smiled thankfully in his direction. She opened her locker and grabbed books while replacing others.

"You said backed off some. What do you mean?" Brennan asked.

"After Saturday I kept around the house more and with bigger groups of people I didn't want another confrontation. He left a message on the home phone saying he'd see and talk to me soon. I was kind of freaked so I spent the weekend in Virginia with my Grand-parents. When I got home yesterday there wasn't another message so I figured he'd gotten the message." She said. Brennan nodded.

"Ok, thanks that's all we needed." Booth said and turned to go.

"I'll walk you out or you'll probably get lost." Amélie said.

Brennan smiled and thanked her.

"I have a bit of an embarrassing question. Could you autograph your book for me?" Amélie asked Brennan biting her lip.

"Of course." Brennan said and smiled. Amélie reached into her bag and pulled out a copy of Brennan's book and a pen. Brennan wrote something and placed something in the front then handed it back to her.

"Thanks, Sorry but I didn't think I'd have another chance." She said smiling. They reached the front of the school.

"Thanks we probably would have gotten lost. Call me if you remember anything else." He said handing her his business card.

"Thanks, I hope you enjoyed the book." Brennan said smiling ant the young girl. She nodded and shook both of their hands. The pair turned to walk away.

"Oh by the way you two make a really cute couple good luck." She called after them. Booth and Brennan froze.

* * *

Originally Ch. 3 and 4 were combined but it was little too long so I split it. I'm going to try and get another ch. out next friday. R&R Please


	5. Chapter 5

U.C. Chapter 5

It took a few seconds for Brennan and Booth to become unfrozen.

"We're just…" Brennan began with an awkward laugh.

Booth nodded and followed with his own awkward laugh. They headed back to the car purposely putting more space than necessary between them.

"So back to the Jeffersonian? We need to get the letter to Hodgins and Angela." Booth said.

Brennan nodded and looked out the window, her mind going a mile a minute. Maybe tonight wasn't such a bad idea she really did need some advice. Sighing heavily she barely noticed Booth. Booth on the other hand was very aware of his partner. The tension mounted in the car climbing at a steady rate. When the Jeffersonian was in view Booth audibly sighed in relief. As soon as the car stopped she jumped out of it, faster than he thought possible. Again sighing he got out of the car and walked towards the huge building looming before him. Angela walked over to Brennan as soon as they entered the building.

"What happened?" she asked. Brennan didn't say anything. Angela let her but not before yelling after her.

"Sweetie something happened because there's enough sexual tension to power a Midwestern city."

Booth ignoring the outburst and steering clear of Angela safely made it to Hodgins station.

"Um, the daughter gave us this." Booth said holding up the plastic bag containing the letter. Hodgins nodded.

"What do you what me to do?" he asked. Booth shrugged and Hodgins just took the bag.

"Oh and give it to Angela when you're done." Booth called as he walked towards the door. Meanwhile Brennan had made it to her office. Sara was sitting on the couch hunched over some files.

"Hey, I'm back." Brennan said after setting her stuff down.

"Did you find anything?"Sara asked.

"Yah, the daughter said that he'd been kind of stalking her. Also there was a letter. Booth gave it to Hodgins. Did you find anything?" Brennan asked.

"I think I did." Sara said switching her files for another one.

"Well." Brennan prompted. Sara looked up with an excited expression.

"Something you said earlier was bothering me. The way he died sounded so familiar and I don't know why I didn't catch it earlier. I think I was more focused on Hawthorne than anything else. I went over the files and I figured it out." Sara said rambling. Brennan nodded. "Oh right Hawthorne died the same way that his victims did. Well a little differently but you get the picture." Sara continued.

"Booth."Brennan yelled. Booth heard Brennan call his name and ran towards her office.

"What?" he said slightly out of breath. He holstered his gun after seeing that nothing was wrong. Sara snickered the man was so wiped.

"Sara found something important. Um, the way the vic died was the same way he killed his victims." Brennan said. Booth nodded.

"Alright, he killed 5 people right?" Booth asked Sara. She nodded.

"Ok, I'll check to see if any of their families were here. Can I have the files?" Booth continued and pointed at the files.

Sara handed them to him. Booth thanked her and walked out of Brennan's office. Brennan got up and walked towards the platform leaving Sara to her own devices. The grad students had finished cleaning the bones and they were laid on a table. The grad students had finished with them and left their founding's on the table. Brennan looked over the papers and turned to the bones. She went over the bones and concluded that they hadn't missed anything.

"Hodgins." Brennan called. Hodgins looked up from his station and got up.

"Yah, Dr. B what's up?" He asked walking towards the platform.

"Did you find anything on the bones?" she asked.

"Some particulates mostly from the ground where the remains were found but there was also some metal. I could match it to the murder weapon if you find it. There was also some soil that comes from the Nevada area."

"Ok, thanks." Brennan said and walked off the platform. He nodded and walked back to his station. Booth came up behind her.

"Bones I'm going back to my office. I'll call you if we get anything," She nodded and headed towards her office.

"Sara, where did Gil disappear too?" Brennan asked.

"No idea. Did Hodgins find anything on the letter?" Sara asked.

"I forgot I guess I'm going to see if Hodgins has anything. Do you want to come or you could find Gil?" Brennan asked Sara. Sara thought for a minute.

"I'll go find Gil but keep me updated. Oh, and keep your phone by you in case I get lost." Sara said with a laugh. Brennan laughed too and grabbed her phone.

"Hodgins do you have anything?" Brennan called.

"Sorry Dr. B there wasn't anything for me but I gave the letter to Ange. I was just walking over to check." Hodgins said. Brennan nodded and walked with him to Angela's office.

"Ange did you find anything?" Brennan asked.

"Well the hand writing is awful and other than that not really. I just received the letter. I can tell you that the letter was in the rain because the ink is running. Also there are a few places where it looks like something was erased or the ink was completely washed away. I can get the words from the imprint. Come back in 20 minutes and I'll have more." Angela said.

"Thanks Ange." Brennan said.

She quickly excused herself, since her phone rang.

"Brennan." She answered, walking towards her office.

"Hey, Bones, we found something. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Alright, I'll be ready. Bye." Brennan said. She quickly dialed Sara's number.

"Sidle."

"Sara, Booth's picking me up soon so I hope that you found Gil." Brennan said.

"I found him." Sara said giggling. Brennan rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to know. Just wanted to tell you I probably wouldn't be back here tonight. So Angela will take you to my place. I'll see you there." Brennan said.

"Have fun." Sara said.

Then Sara hung up the phone, Brennan shook her head. Looking at her watch she realized she only had 5 minutes till he'd be here. Grabbing her bag, she started shoving files, reports and other random papers in her bag. Grabbing her coat she practically ran out of her office. "Angela, you're taking Sara to my place. Hodgins have a good- night." Brennan called. Angela smirked and called after her.

"Sweetie what man are you running to meet?" Brennan just waved her hand dismissively. Booth pulled up just as she'd stepped out of the building.

"Told you I'd be ready." She said as she got into the truck. Booth smiled.

"Ok, so the FBI found 3 people that had family members killed by Hawthorne." He said.

"We only located 1 of them tonight and we still have to track down the other 2." He continued. Brennan nodded.

"So who is it?" She asked. Booth gestured to the case file.

"Aaron Patterson, sister was raped and murdered by Hawthorne. He flew out Saturday and flies back tomorrow. What about the other 2?" she asked. He gestured to the case file. Brennan flipped a few pages then continued. "Emily Meyer, sister and nephew were killed. Sister was raped also. Ms. Meyer is here with her brother. Derek Reid, mother was raped and murdered. I take it the FBI hasn't determined when they flew in or fly out."

"Ok, we're here and no we haven't figured it out." They got out of the car and walked towards the building.

"Aaron Patterson is in interrogation 1." Booth said. A few minutes later they arrived and went into the interrogation room. A white man in his thirties sat in the interrogation room. He was wearing a suit and obviously did very well.

"Mr. Patterson I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth said and the three of them shook hands.

"Why am I here?"Patterson asked.

"Jerry Hawthorne." Booth said. Patterson's eye's narrowed.

"Bastard raped and killed my sister. He kill someone else now?" he asked.

"No, he's dead." Brennan said.

"Good but I didn't kill him. I've been in meetings all week dealing with a merger." He said. Booth slid a pad of paper and pen towards him. Patterson wrote down some names and numbers then slid it back to Booth.

"You can go but stay close. We might have more questions." Booth said then got up. Brennan followed him out.

"We'll check his alibi but I think he's innocent." Booth said.

"I agree." Brennan said. They walked silently out of the building. Brennan was trying to figure out something to say then it came to her.

"So, Booth when we met Amélie you seemed pretty uncomfortable with the topic."

"What?" Booth said confused then it came to him.

"I don't really understand. It's very normal but sex just makes you uncomfortable." Brennan said with a smirk.

"No, it doesn't I just don't want to talk about it." He said. They walked into the parking garage. There weren't many cars left and they were all alone.

"Really because I think it does." Brennan teased. They reached the car.

"It doesn't." he said agitated. Brennan leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Prove it."

Booth pushed her against the car. Boxing her in with his arms, she started to breath heavily. He leaned in.

"I don't really want to talk about it with you." He whispered in her ear. She shivered involuntarily. He smirked.

"Booth." She whispered half moaned. He raised an eyebrow. Her phone rang. She let out a breath.

"It's Angela." She said. He retracted his arms and got into the car.

"Hello." Brennan answered slightly out of breath from the little interaction.

"Hey where are you and what's with the breathing? Did you and FB-eye candy get busy?" Angela asked.

"Anela I'll be there in 20. Bye." She said then hung up. She'd forgotten to ask about the letter. She took a deep breath and wasn't looking forward to getting in the car or going to her apartment.

* * *

This one isn't as long as the last 2 chapters, but it took longer to write so I hope you like it. R&R . Next chapter should be up by friday unless something happens


	6. Chapter 6

U.C. Chapter 6

Brennan got into the car. "Booth can you drop me off at my apartment?" she asked.

"Um, yah. About that back there…" Booth started. Brennan waved her hand in an 'I really don't want to hear it' kind of way and he dropped it. Brennan stared out the window, watching the streets wiz by_. _

_We've really messed this up, haven't we? _she thought. She let out a large sigh. Looking up, she saw her building and grabbed her bag.

"Thanks Booth. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, getting out of the car.

"No problem. Oh and Bones," he said, and she turned around. "Have some fun tonight, ok?" he stated.

She nodded and granted him a small smile before slamming the door shut and walking towards the building. When Brennan got to her door she took a deep breath, but before she could reach for her keys, Sara was in front of her.

"Hey, I'm warning you now that Angela has a lot of questions and things to say," Sara cautioned. Brennan nodded resignedly and walked into her apartment. As predicted by Sara, Angela immediately bounded up to her.

"Sweetie , I'm glad you're finally here. Now go get some comfy clothes on," she ordered. As Brennan looked around, she noticed that Angela was in her sweats, and so was Sara. Brennan walked into her room and put her bag down. She grabbed some of her comfy clothes then changed. Five minutes later she walked into the living room. Angela was looking at her wide-eyed, then a smile broke out on her face.

"Sweetie, what are you wearing?" Angela asked. Sara looked up and laughed.

"Some sweats and an old T-shirt," Brennan replied. Of course, they just happened to be a pair of navy blue sweats and a gray FBI shirt of Booth's. Angela got up and moved Brennan towards the couch.

"Ok, Bren. I know this may fall on deaf ears, but first of all, do you realize whose shirt you're wearing and second, sweetie, you are so in love with him," Angela gushed. Brennan looked confused, so Sara took over.

"Tempe, you're wearing an FBI shirt - most likely Booth's - and I think the second part of was self-explanatory," she said.

"I'm confused. I know it's Booth's shirt but he's left other stuff here and I've done the same at his house. I'm not in love with him," Brennan said, the second part being not so convincing.

"This is going to take awhile," Angela commented to Sara, then continued. "Sweetie, do you see the way he looks at you, or how when you have a date he gets all protective."

"Can I tell you something?" Brennan asked.

Sara nodded.

"I do think that Booth has feelings for me. I heard him say something earlier today, before we picked up Sara and Gil then there was the car incident," Brennan said.

"Car incident?" Angela questioned.

Sara watched the exchange, amused.

"I was teasing Booth about something, then the next thing I know I'm up against the car; he pinned me down. Then you called," Brennan said, pointing to Angela with a put-off look on her face.

"Damn it! Damn me and my bad timing!" Angela exclaimed. "That's why you were out of breath, and why you hung up on me?" she continued.

Brennan nodded.

"What did you hear him say?' Sara asked.

"He said something like 'I love you, even if you don't know', or something like that. He thought I was asleep, and it didn't help that I think I said something embarrassing," Brennan explained.

"I knew it! Wait, what did you say?" Angela responded, squealing then becoming serious.

"I have this dream often. It's about Booth and I," Brennan started.

"What's it about?" Sara asked.

Brennan bit her lip, unsure if she should continue. "Um, well, it's about Booth and I together," she said, then stood up and started pacing. "I don't know, ok? I have this dream all the time. Sometimes it starts at the lab, or at the diner, or here. It's great and I don't want to wake up, but I know I have to. So the dream I had in the car involved us having just finished a case, and then coming back here. Then we just hung out and went to bed. The next thing I know, I'm begging him not to get up," she continued, rambling in a very un-Brennan like way. Brennan decided it was time to stop hiding it. "I know what you're thinking Angela, and you were right both times," Brennan said.

"Which times?" Angela asked.

Brennan stood up and started pacing again. "When you said that you thought he loved me and that I love him. I love him ok, I love him," Brennan stated, a smile coming to her face.

Angela was looking back and forth between Brennan and Sara like she'd just won the Nobel Peace Prize. Then she squealed, causing Brennan and Sara covered their ears.

"When did you realize all of this?" Sara asked, since Angela was incapable of any recognizable speech. Brennan thought for a minute.

"During the case when I was kidnapped by Kenton, then in Vegas and the experience with the Grave Digger. I figured he didn't care; if you haven't noticed I'm not the best with people," Brennan said.

"What about Sully?" Angela asked, having regained her voice.

"He was kind of a Booth replacement. I didn't know that then, but I thought about it a lot after he left. When Booth told me to go, I knew I couldn't. I don't quite understand what happened, but it was kind of a gut feeling. Suddenly it felt so wrong to be with Sully," Brennan finished, falling onto the couch.

"Then when we left you guys at the altar you freaked. You did a 180 on yourself," Angela said. Brennan raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ignore her. What happened next?" Sara asked.

Brennan thought for a minute. "We had a case dealing with fetishes. Then the Gormogon case was coming together. He was a serial killer who ate people. Oh, and the kiss," Brennan said.

Sara raised an eyebrow, and Angela jerked her head to look at Brennan.

"Kiss?" Angela repeated.

"Caroline blackmailed me into kissing Booth last Christmas," Brennan explained.

"Remind me to send her flowers," Angela mumbled.

Sara started laughing. "Keep going, this is so interesting," Sara managed to get out between snickers.

"We had case with a college basketball star that hit a few nerves. Then Andy…"

"Andy?" Sara questioned, finally gaining control over her laughter.

"Booth and I had to care for this baby, Andy. His mom was murdered," Brennan explained.

Angela nodded. "Cutest baby," she interjected.

"Then my father's murder trial. Then Booth died and Zack's betrayal," Brennan continued.

"Wait, your dad's back? What about Russ? Booth died? But didn't I see him earlier? Zack was the assistant?" Sara questioned, confused.

Brennan set her shoulders. "My dad's back and was acquitted. Russ is in North Carolina or something. He has two little girls now, Haley and Emma. Booth was shot and the FBI faked his death, although Sweets failed to tell me this and I was … indisposed for two weeks. Zack was Gormogon's apprentice. It's been a rough few months," Brennan said.

"OK, I wish the team in Vegas would hear _that_, then maybe they'd leave Gil and me alone," Sara said.

"So, what's the story there?" Angela asked, having finally come to terms with Booth and Brennan. Brennan looked at Sara with a sorry face.

"We had a case where the vic looked like she could have been my twin. Gil got a little obsessive. I called him out on it after he confessed his feelings in an interrogation with the murderer," she explained.

Brennan raised her eyebrows, in and 'You think we're crazy' kind of way.

"Let's dance," Angela said after a few moments of silence, sensing that the conversation was over. She got up to put a CD in, and _Crush_ came blaring out of the speakers. Sara winced and shook her head. Angela changed it and _Shake It_ blared instead. As Angela started dancing, she pulled Brennan up and Sara followed. They were all laughing by the time the song was over. _Love, Save the Empty_ came next, then _All Again for You_ followed by _Love Story_. In the middle of _Love Story_ Brennan's phone rang.

"Don't answer it!" Angela called over the music.

"Turn it down, it could be Booth," Brennan replied.

Sara turned the music down.

"Brennan," she answered.

"Dr. Brennan, its Amélie. I need help."

* * *

I know it's not Friday but I hope you liked it. I'm going to be away from my laptop for a few days this week so the next chapter may not be up til around the 8. Thank you to my beta CSIJaina. R&R PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

U.C. Chapter 7

Brennan froze and her eyes widened. The smiles dropped off Sara's and Angela's faces as they looked on, concerned.

"Amélie, what happened?" Brennan asked, running towards her bedroom.

"I was at the library. When I left these guys started following me. I ran, I can't tell if they're still behind me," Amélie said, and Brennan just realized then that she was panting. Brennan grabbed a pair of jeans and quickly pulled them on.

"Where are you?" she asked. There was silence on the other end. "Amélie, Amélie!" Brennan repeated.

Sara and Angela were in the doorway, glancing nervously at each other.

"I… just past 9th," she finally said.

Brennan mentally figured out where that was. "Is there any place open?" Brennan asked, as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her jacket. She looked at her watch; it was 8:30. She cursed softly.

"A bookstore, Griffin's Books, it's at 10th and, um, Roanoke," Amélie replied.

Brennan heard music, then nothing. Brennan ran out of her room and grabbed her keys. "Amélie, I'm on my way," she said, then turned to Angela. "Ange, call Booth. Tell him to meet me at Griffin's Books on 10th and Roanoke. It's an emergency," she said.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" Angela asked. Brennan had the door open and was on her way out.

"I'll explain later," she called before the door slammed. Brennan ran to her car, thankful that Booth had driven her to work.

"Dr. Brennan, are you still there?" a shaky voice asked.

"I'm still here. Agent Booth is going to meet me there. Are you ok?" Brennan questioned.

"Physically I'm fine, a little tired, but fine. Mentally, I'm not so sure. Who would do this?" Amélie asked.

Brennan didn't have an answer. "Where are your parents?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know," Amélie replied in a hard voice. "They don't tell me anything. I've been handed off to nannies or _mon_ (? – not sure if that's a typo or French) grand-parents since I can remember."

"Oh," Brennan uttered, not sure what to say. "I'm almost there, sweetie. I'm going to hang up, ok?" Brennan continued.

"Ok, I'm going to find a book," Amélie said.

Brennan smiled and hung up. She wondered why Booth hadn't called; hopefully Angela had gotten a hold of him. Brennan saw the book store in front of her and let out a breath. She parked and ran into the building. There was a mini-concert in the café area, explaining the music she had heard in the background of Amélie's call. Brennan walked through the aisles until she saw a black-clad figure pacing.

"Amélie," Brennan said softly. The figure turned sharply and let out a breath.

Brennan walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. "You're ok, right?" Brennan asked.

Amélie nodded.

"You must be freezing."

"I have a sweater," Amélie said, grabbing a white sweater out of her bag.

"Good, let's just stay here and wait for Booth."

Meanwhile

"Booth," Booth said into the phone.

"Booth, its Angela."

Booth sat up, fully attentive now. "It's Bones, isn't it? Is she ok?" Booth asked, a worried tone creeping into his voice.

Angela laughed and said something Booth didn't catch.

"She's fine, I think. She ran out of here after she got a call. Obviously something happened, but she needs you. She said to meet her at Griffin's Books on 10th and Roanoke," Angela said.

Booth scribbled the address on a spare piece of paper and slipped his shoes on. "Did she say anything else?" Booth asked, running towards his car.

"Um, she said it was an emergency," Angela responded hesitantly.

Booth swore under his breath and started his car.

"Thanks, Ange," he replied, while efficiently maneuvering his car out of the parking space.

"No prob, go get our girl back," she said, and hung up.

Racing towards the bookstore, Booth worried about Brennan. He tried to call her but her phone was busy. Cursing again he prayed that it wasn't anything stupid, and that it didn't involve a gun.

When he got there, Booth immediately spotted her car; at least he knew she had gotten there. Booth parked then ran into the bookstore. Noting a mini-concert thing in the café, Booth shook his head. He walked through the aisles hoping he wouldn't need his gun. Finally he spotted two figures standing together.

"Bones," Booth said.

One of the figures turned and pulled the other towards him.

Booth gave Brennan a hug. "Are you ok? You didn't do something stupid, did you?" he asked.

"I don't generally do stupid things, Booth. Amélie called," Brennan said, turning towards her. Booth rolled his eyes at Bones's statement, then looked over. Amélie was wearing all black with a white sweater and had a black and yellow backpack slung over her shoulder.

"You ok?" Booth asked. She nodded.

"I think I need to know what's going on," Booth said, his gaze moving from Brennan to Amélie.

"Let's go to the diner," Brennan suggested.

Booth nodded and smirked as he noticed what she was wearing. The trio walked towards the door. They split up when they got there, Brennan and Amélie towards her car and Booth towards his.

"Nice shirt, Bones," Booth called over his shoulder.

Brennan flushed but said nothing. Ten minutes later they were sitting at their regular table. Booth had his pie, Brennan had coffee, and Amélie also had pie.

"Now, I need to know what's going on," Booth said.

Amélie nodded. "I was at the library. I'm always there around the same time, so it wouldn't be hard to follow me. The security guard always makes sure I get down the block safely, he says that at least he can make sure someone's safe for a little while. I normally go right home but I didn't want to be there alone just yet," Amélie said.

Booth frowned.

"Her parents are out. She doesn't know where," Brennan elaborated.

Booth nodded.

"I went to this café on 6th. It's called the _West End_; I know the owners so it's pretty safe. I hung out there for a little bit and finished some homework. I was going to grab some Thai food to take home with me. I was heading towards the Thai place when I noticed this guy behind me, he was in the café. I didn't think much of it, but I decided to take the long way just in case. He kept following me, then two other guys caught up with him." She stopped.

"What time did you leave the café?" Booth asked.

"I left the library at 3:45, or around there. I got to the café around 4:00 and left around 6-6:30," she said.

Brennan frowned. "You called me at 8:30. What happened in those two hours?" Brennan asked.

"When I noticed the guy following me, I went into almost every store. I had been to a lot of the stores there, so it was nothing out of the ordinary for me to spend a lot of time browsing. At maybe 7:45 I walked to the Thai place. I got there around 8:00, and when I saw the guys I just took off. I was lucky I wore black, because I lost them pretty fast," Amélie finished.

"Ok, tomorrow we'll go out and retrace your steps and I'll get the video footage. Tonight though, you two need to go home. Bones, I suggest Amélie stay with you," Booth said.

Brennan nodded and got up. "Tomorrow we'll deal with your family," Brennan said.

Amélie nodded. "Thank-you Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth," she said, grateful for their help.

"Call me Booth," Booth said, flashing his charming smile.

"Call me Tempe. No one calls me Dr. Brennan," Brennan said, wrapping her arm around Amélie. They all got into their respective cars and drove towards Brennan's apartment.

Booth walked the girls up to Brennan's door. "Night girls," he said, giving Brennan another hug as he left.

* * *

Sorry this update is late but my Wifi crashed and I had to set up a whole new network that as it turns out kind of sucks. Any way next update will be next weekish. R&R

Have a good weekend and thanks to my beta Jaina


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry it took so long but I got busy and well I forgot to write. Thanks as always to my beta.**

* * *

U.C. Chapter 8

Brennan walked into the living room, realizing that Angela and Sara had left. However, there was a large note on her computer reminding her that they still wanted to know what was going on. Amélie was standing awkwardly in the room, so Brennan walked over towards her.

"Ok, what do you want to do? We can watch a movie, you can read or we can just sleep. Oh, are you hungry, I know you had pie but…" Brennan asked, rambling because she wasn't used to having guests.

Amélie smiled a little at her rambling. "Well I'm a bit tired," she responded.

Brennan nodded and motioned her to follow. "Ok, bathroom is on the right, my room is at the end of the hall and here's your room," Brennan said. She opened the door to the guest room. It was painted a soft yellow with white trim. The bed was wrought-iron with a white linen bedspread. Amélie looked at Brennan with a questioning look. Brennan smiled.

"When Angela saw this room she was not happy. We stripped it down and she redid it. My sense of style is pretty restricted to my room, now. Angela and I "co-designed" this whole place because she said it was too much like a museum," Brennan explained.

Amélie nodded and walked over to the bed.

"Oh, you need PJ's. I'll be right back," Brennan said.

Amélie sat down on the bed and let out a big sigh. If someone had told her 48 hours ago that she'd be sitting on a bed in her favorite author's house because she was running from mysterious men, she'd have told them that they needed a creative outlet and some help, and yet here she was.

Brennan walked over to where Amélie was perched on the edge of the bed and sat down. Wrapping her arm around the younger woman she felt a surge of nostalgia. She'd been alone at Amélie's age and she wasn't going to let this girl go through what she did.

"It's going to be ok. Trust me, Booth is the best and we'll find these people. But for now you'll stay with me," Brennan said.

"You really trust him don't you?"

"With my life," Brennan answered truthfully; there was no one she trusted more.

"With your heart too?" Amélie asked.

"I..." Brennan started, but Amélie cut her off.

"It's ok. I see how you look at him and how he looks at you. I meant what I said earlier. I'm glad you trust him that much, it means that he's worth trusting," she said, sounding wise beyond her years.

Brennan sighed. "OK, how 'bout you get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning," she suggested, handing Amélie some PJ's.

Amélie looked up and smiled. "Thank-you, for everything," she said sincerely.

Brennan smiled at her, then stood and walked towards the door.

"Tempe," Amélie said, stopping Brennan in her tracks. She turned and Amélie gave her a hug. "Good- night," she said.

Brennan turned and walked out of the room, leaving Amélie to get ready for bed while emotions she hadn't felt in a very, very long time clamored for attention. With her mind working overtime, Brennan walked into her room. Sitting heavily on her bed she sighed. Her phone was sitting on the bedside table. After staring at it for a while, she grabbed it. Pressing the first number on her speed dial she lifted the phone to her ear.

"Bones?" Booth said as he answered the phone. Brennan bit her lip.

"Booth, can you come over?" she asked.

There was silence on the other end.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," he finally said.

She heard him getting out of bed. "Thanks," she said and sighed.

"You're welcome," he said, then hung up.

Brennan got up, still clutching her phone. She stopped at the guest bedroom door. Opening the door, she saw that Amélie was asleep; tossing a bit, but sleeping.

Brennan closed the door and walked to the living room. She looked around as if something had changed, although nothing had. She dropped to the couch and looked out the window. She sat there staring out the window for a moment, then abruptly stood. She paced, pacing was calming, and then there was a knock on the door. She jumped before realizing that it was probably Booth, then shaking her head at her own edginess, she opened the door. Booth stood in front of her looking confused.

"Bones, are you ok?" he asked.

She walked to the couch Booth followed behind.

"I don't know." She sat down and Booth followed suit.

"What do you mean?" he asked, treading softly. He'd never seen her like this. Brennan curled into a ball.

"I don't know," she answered quietly. Booth grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. She was half laying on him and half on the couch. "I've been so confused lately. Then this whole thing, it just brought up stuff I thought I'd put behind me. You know what I've been through and I don't want Amélie to go through what I did," Brennan continued. Booth just pulled her closer. They sat like that for awhile just holding each other. Brennan was exhausted. Standing up she grabbed Booth's hand.

"C'mon, I'm not letting you drive home this late," she said.

"What…?" he started.

"We're both adults and we're both tired. I'm not letting you sleep on the couch either, it'll just hurt your back," she said, being perfectly sensible, as always.

"Ok," he said hesitantly.

Brennan smiled, and still holding onto his hand she pulled him towards her bedroom.

Walking through her bedroom door Brennan pulled Booth to the bed. She dropped his hand and immediately missed the contact, but ignored the feeling and got into bed. Booth stood for a minute, unknowingly having the same reaction as Brennan of missing the contact of her hand in his.

"Booth, come to bed," Brennan said, either missing the implication in her words or just not caring.

Booth froze for a minute, then started undressing. He folded his clothes then got into the bed next to her. Brennan, being exhausted, fell asleep almost immediately. Somehow she ended up migrating to Booth's side. She was half on him and half on the bed, and Booth was freaking out inside. Minutes later her realized that this might be his only opportunity to share a bed with her, and he should stop worrying and enjoy it. With that thought in his mind, he slowly drifted off to sleep, his hand unconsciously moving to rest on Brennan's hand.

* * *

**How'd you like it? I wasn't sure about this chapter but my beta assured me it was good. Please R&R**

**Peace out Girl Scouts**


	9. Chapter 9

This took a little longer than expected nbut here it is. Thank you as alwaysa to my beta.

* * *

U.C. Chapter 9

A scream pierced the air. As Booth shot up in bed he looked over to see Brennan writhing and thrashing. Booth grabbed her shoulders to keep her still, but she just clawed at him. He grabbed her arms and straddled her. She started kicking.

"Let me go. Let me go!" she said, thrashing against Booth.

"Bones. Bones," Booth repeated. She still wasn't responding. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Temperance, wake-up. It's Booth."

She stopped thrashing and kicking. Then, she opened her eyes. "Booth," she said softly.

He let go of her wrists but was still straddling her.

"You ok?" he asked.

She nodded then frowned. "Why are you on top of me?" she asked.

He got off of her; she could see his cheeks flame even in the dark of her room.

"I… um, you were thrashing…um," he stuttered.

Brennan smiled a little. "If you wanted some, you could have just asked," she mumbled cheekily then turned over. Booth stared at her with his mouth open, and then flopped back down to bed, contributing her comment to her lack of sleep and apparent nightmare. Although her remark had struck a nerve, he still was asleep again within a few moments.

The next thing Booth knew there was light streaming through the windows and Brennan's head was resting on his chest. He lifted his head slightly and gazed at the sleeping woman. _'She really is beautiful'_ he thought. How many times had he thought about this moment? Albeit normally they didn't have clothes on, but still.

Sighing, he peered at the alarm clock. It was 8:30.

'_Uh oh'_, he thought to himself. She was going to wake up and demand to go to the lab. He groaned at the thought. He lay there for a few minutes before deciding that he really needed a cup of coffee. And maybe a cold shower if she moved any closer.

Carefully he began to untangle himself from Brennan. At last managing to get out of bed, he felt something grab his wrist. He stiffened, and his immediate reaction was to twist his wrist, but realizing it was Brennan he relaxed.

"Booth, stay," she commanded.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Please," she said again, but softer.

As much as he wanted to do what she asked, he said, "Bones, I was going to make coffee." His tone was full of regret, but he knew that if he got back into bed there could be consequences.

She opened her eyes and batted them a little.

His resolve was starting to crumble slowly but surely.

"Ok, I should take a shower anyways," she said dismissively. Booth winced a little at her tone but he nodded and turned. Brennan scowled at Booth's back a little for a bit, then got up and took her shower.

Meanwhile, Booth made the coffee, then started to make some breakfast. It seemed was after all the least he could do. Turning he flipped on the radio and went about finding something to make.

Brennan stepped out of the shower and was met with the smell of waffles, coffee and bacon. Hurriedly she dressed and walked out of the room. Booth was humming to some song on the radio. Leaning against the wall Brennan just watched him "Good morning." Brennan finally said, as she walked into the kitchen, after enjoying the view of watching him cook. She moved towards the cupboard and grabbed a mug, then turned and filled it with coffee. Sighing appreciatively she took a sip.

"Morning." Booth replied. He was just working up the courage to ask about her nightmare, when Amélie walked in looking a little bedraggled.

"Morning Tempe…" Her gaze shifted over to Booth. "Wait, what are you... Am I hallucinating?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and blinking.

"Morning. I spent the night," Booth explained.

Amélie's eyebrows shot up and her hands came up in the universal gesture of 'I really don't want to know'.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said, with an awkward laugh.

"She thinks we um you know." Booth said.

"Oh, she thinks we had sex." Brennan said. Booth nodded. Amélie just turned and walked away, mumbling something that sounded like, "Right, and those were the Queen's screams I heard last night…"

"I can see where she's coming from. I did scream last night, but not because we were having sex."

Booth eyes widened and he straightened.

She continued, "I'm sure it would have been a much different pitch and noise level. I wouldn't have jumped to such conclusions, but it was a reasonable guess. If we were having sex I'm sure it would sound much different," she finished, reaffirming her point.

Booth really didn't want to have this conversation. "Could you get the bowl of fruit out? It's in the fridge," he managed to choke out.

Brennan walked over to the fridge and grabbed the fruit, oblivious to Booth's discomfort.

"Thanks, Bones. Breakfast will be ready in a minute I just need to set the table." Booth said, finally recovering.

"I'll set the table," Brennan offered.

Booth nodded and set about getting the food together.

Amélie walked back into the kitchen looking less disheveled. Booth looked up and saw Amélie standing in the doorway. Brennan looked up as she finished setting the table and smiled.

"Sit down you two. Breakfast will be on the table soon," Booth said.

Amélie walked to the table and sat down, and Brennan followed suit. Booth, having finished getting the food ready, separated everything and carried it over to the table.

"Bon appétit," he said.

"This looks great Booth, thank you," Amélie said.

"Yes, thank you," Brennan said.

Both Brennan and Amélie loaded their plates. Booth sat down and got himself some breakfast before it disappeared. The trio ate and talked amicably together. When everyone was almost finished Booth stole a glance at the clock; it was 9:45. He looked over at Brennan to see if she'd noticed. She and Amélie were talking about something, so it didn't seem that she had. Booth stood up and cleared the table, before the two of them noticed.

"Booth, let me do the dishes. It's the least I can do, really. Then you and Tempe can get dressed," Amélie said.

Both were about to protest when she held up her hand. "I'm not taking no for an answer, so there is no point in wasting your breath," she continued.

The couple shrugged and thanked her, then took off to get ready. Upon reaching her bedroom, Brennan headed towards the bathroom, but stopped short.

"Booth, do you want to take a shower?" she asked.

Booth looked up and nodded. "Yah, do you mind?" he asked.

She shook her head in the negative. "Shampoo and stuff is in there, towels are in the cupboard," she explained.

He nodded and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself.

Brennan stood still until she heard the shower turn on. Surveying her bedroom, she went about setting it right. She quickly made her bed, then picked up Booth's clothes and set them on the bed. As she did, a folded piece of paper fell out of his pants pocket. Slowly she bent and picked it up, determined to just put it back. But curiosity got the best of her and she unfolded it. It was the same shorthand she'd seen him writing earlier at the airport, and as before she didn't understand it. The water in the bathroom turned off and a few seconds later the door opened.

"What'cha reading?" Booth asked.

Brennan, still trying to decipher the note, jumped and hid the note behind her back.

"Nothing," she said. Noticing for the first time that he was only wearing a towel, her mouth went dry.

He cocked an eyebrow and took a step closer to her. She simultaneously took a step back. He took another step towards her and she took another step back. They continued the pattern until she was up against the wall.

"Really, Bones? 'Cause I think you're lying," he playfully said, taking another step towards her.

She swallowed.

He closed the distance between them, body almost flush against hers. Brennan's eyes were wide, more aware than ever that he was wearing only a towel.

Leaning down Booth whispered huskily in her ear, "You really should tell me."

She suppressed a shiver. As Brennan looked up their eyes met. His brown eyes were now a dark brownish black. She swallowed, and he leaned down. Their lips met, her hands came up to grab his neck, and the note fell to the floor without a noise. A knock sounded and the couple separated, both panting.

"Tempe?" Amélie called as she tentatively opened the door. She saw the couple and her hand flew to cover her eyes.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm just gonna go, uh... yah," she said awkwardly, quickly shutting the door. Booth looked at Brennan.

"I should get dressed," he said lamely, pointing to his clothes.

"Right," she said, as he walked over to his clothes.

"Um, could you…" Booth said pointing the door. "Or I could just…" he said, pointing to the bathroom, unable to put together a complete sentence.

"Right," she responded, a as she made a beeline for the door.

Booth shook his head_. 'Could things get any more awkward?' _he wondered_. _

Quickly he dressed, and bending down to grab his sneakers he saw a scrap of paper lying on the floor. Shooting a look at the door he walked over and picked it up.

Opening it, he recognized it as the shorthand he'd been writing at the airport. His brow scrunched then opened wide in realization. It was just a note for Parker, although Brennan didn't know that. He put the pieces together rather quickly. The look in the airport, the scene just now... She was hurt. '_Oh shit, she thought I was hiding something from her and didn't want to look silly so she Oh shit!' _he thought. He winced when he realized he had hurt her and figured he had to fix it quickly. He put on his shoes and walked out of the bedroom, pocketing the note.

While Booth had been getting dressed Brennan had sat on the couch and stared directly forward, her mind going a mile a minute trying to catch up with what had just happened. The bedroom door opened and she heard Booth walking towards the guest room. A few seconds later Amélie and Booth walked into the living room and Brennan stood.

"Ready to go?" Booth asked.

Brennan nodded and grabbed her bag, then slipping some shoes on she headed towards the door. The trio awkwardly walked to the car.

* * *

THanks for reading. Review please.

P.S. everyone that follows my other story Hide, the update may come sometime next week or the next, because of Finals. Sorry


	10. Chapter 10

U.C. Chapter 10

The ride to the Jeffersonian was shrouded in silence, awkward silence. Brennan stared out the window the whole ride, not saying a word just thinking and trying to put what had just happened out of her mind. Booth was replaying what had happened in his mind and thinking about how he could fix it. Amélie just sat in the back trying to figure out what had happened and if she had indirectly caused it. The tension between the two partners was astronomical. When the Jeffersonian came into view Amélie breathed a sigh of relief. Booth heard her sigh and looked back, realizing that the tension between him and Brennan was affecting her and mentally slapped himself. Booth stopped the car in front of the entrance. The stopping of the car finally jolted Brennan out of her reverie. Brennan and Amélie got out of the car.

"I'm going to the Hoover building I'll be back." Booth said.

Brennan nodded then her and Amélie walked into the Jeffersonian. Brennan immediately felt a little better, because this was where she fit the best. The pair walked to Brennan's office. The entrance of the two had caught Angela's attention and she started towards Brennan's office. Angela caught the pair before they entered Brennan's office.

"Sweetie what happened last night?" she asked.

"Angela I don't really have time for this. Do you have anything?" Brennan said. Angela stared at her a minute.

"Not really there was nothing helpful on the letter. I gave it to Hodgins but he didn't find anything either. The rain washed away anything helpful. Oh, Hodgins and Grissom have an update for you." She said then turned to Amélie. "I'm Angela you must be Amélie." She continued. Amélie nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Amélie said.

"Sweetie if you need anything, my office is on the other side of the platform." Angela said to Amélie. Nodding, Amélie thanked her and walked into Brennan's office.

When Angela left Brennan immediately went to her computer while Amélie stood awkwardly looking around. Brennan looked up, finally acknowledging her.

"Um, sit anywhere. This may be boring for you until Booth gets back." Brennan said not really sure how to handle the situation.

"It's ok, I have a book." Amélie said. Brennan nodded and started to leave, then stopped.

"I'm going to the platform." Brennan said and Amélie nodded. After Brennan had left Amélie thought back to that morning and the night before. She got up and walked around the platform finally finding Angela's office. Angela and another woman were talking, and she knocked. Angela looked up and smiled than walked over to the door.

"Hey, Amélie this is Sara. She's here for the case and she's one of Bren's friends." Angela said introducing Sara. Amélie smiled as did Sara.

"C'mon sit down is there something I can help you with?" Angela asked. Amélie bit her lip in hesitation.

"Can I ask you question?" Amélie asked.

"Of course." Angela said.

"Are Tempe and Booth together or am I just imagining it?" she asked. Sara's eyes widened and Angela suppressed a squeal.

"Why do you ask?" Sara said before Angela could. Angela glanced around and got up. She closed the door and pulled the blinds. Amélie was confused.

"Why did you close the door and draw the blinds?" she asked.

"Sweetie, they all might be scientists but they gossip more than cheerleaders." Angela said.

"Oh, well Booth spent the night and I heard screams." Amélie said tentatively looking at her hands. Sara and Angela looked at each other with equally shocked faces. Angela squealed.

"I knew it." Angela said walking towards the door.

"Wait." Amélie said. Angela turned. "There's more." She said. Angela walked back over.

"This morning Booth made breakfast and afterwards I cleaned up so they could get ready, nothing strange." Angela and Sara both nodded. "I went to Tempe's room to see if they were ready and when I opened the door they were against the wall." She said cringing a little at the end. Angela's eyes where wide and Sara was shocked into silence.

"Oh my God." Angela said jumping up. "Finally." She yelled doing a happy dance.

"Angela there could be a perfectly good explanation for this." Sara said effectively ruining Angela's happy dance. Amélie just stared at Angela like she was crazy. Sara caught the look.

"She's not crazy, well maybe a little. But Angela's had suspicions about them for years and now she has proof. So she is very excited, we're just lucky she didn't start squealing." Sara explained.

"I get it, two of my best friends were in love they just didn't realize it. When they finally figured it out everyone was so relieved we probably all did a happy dance." Amélie said. Angela who'd caught part of what Amélie had been saying and said.

"Isn't it irritating, you just want to lock them in a room and tell them to figure it out. Just watching them every day, and the sexual tension I thought was going to pull my hair out."

"Anyways, like I said there could be an explanation, like they were acting out how the vic died or um that's all I got." Sara said.

"What were they wearing?" Angela asked. Sara looked at her weird.

"Why does it matter what they were wearing?" she asked.

"Well if they were acting out how the victim died they wouldn't be wearing like robes or something." Angela said.

"Oh, makes sense." Sara asked. They both looked at Amélie.

"Tempe was wearing her work clothes and um Booth was in a towel." Amélie said. Angela got up and did her happy dance again.

"Oh, I was hoping there was another explanation." Sara moaned in frustration.

"Why?" Angela asked.

"Because she's going to deny it and I really don't want to have that conversation. Also we put Amélie in a bad situation."

"Oh, sorry." Angela said.

"My fault I didn't have to tell you."Amélie said. The trio was silent all trying to find a way out of their situation.

"Angela have you seen Amélie?" Brennan called from the hall. Angela got up and opened the door.

"Sweetie, we need to talk."Angela said pulling Brennan into her office. Sara and Amélie looked up. Angela closed the door.

"Sit down." Angela said to Brennan. Brennan looked at Sara then at Amélie, who looked decidedly guilty.

"What's this about?' Brennan asked.

"Sweetie this is an intervention." Angela said. Sara looked at her confused and Amélie just raised an eyebrow.

"You have to tell us about you and Agent Hotstuff. Spill." Angela said.

"There's nothing going on. We're partners." Brennan said.

"Sweetie Amélie shared some very… um interesting things with us." Angela said.

"Sorry, I didn't know what to do. You and Booth certainly weren't going to talk about it and Angela said if I needed anything…"Amélie said looking guilty.

"It's okay." Brennan said. Angela looked at her expectantly.

"Angie." Hodgins called as he and Grissom walked into her office. Taking in Angela's expression, Sara's fidgeting and Amélie's guilty expression he said. "Are we interrupting something?"

"No, I'm going to the platform. Amélie, Booth will be here in 5 or so minutes." Brennan said leaving. Amélie nodded and the room was silent until Angela heard Brennan on the platform. She walked over to Hodgins and wacked him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Hodgins asked.

"You couldn't have waited like a few minutes?" she asked.

"Angela was grilling Tempe about her and Agent Booth." Sara clarified.

"I just got key information too." Angela said pouting.

"Amélie gave us some key eye witness evidence." Sara clarified again. The men looked towards Amélie.

"Gil and Jack this is Amélie." Sara said introducing Amélie. The trio shook hands and traded introductions.

"Shouldn't you be in school, it is Monday?" Grissom asked. Everyone looked at Amélie.

"Technically, I should probably be there. But the school doesn't really care. Most of my friend's parents pull them out for a week in the Hamptons, a trip to Europe or even a long weekend in New York. A lot of the time people just skip or forge a signature and since their parents are paying the school can't really complain and honestly doesn't really care." Amélie said. Everyone looked at her strange. "I haven't done that and I haven't missed a day this year. Also Thanksgiving break starts Wednesday."

"Ok, so what do you have?" Sara asked.

"First I want to know what eye witness evidence means." Hodgins said.

"Last night Booth slept over and Amélie heard screams. Then this morning she walked in on them against the wall, Booth being scantily clad." Angela said.

"Oh, can see why Dr. B got out of here fast. Anyways the interns say that cause of death was asphyxia by strangulation. The hyoid was broken and the metal particulates on the body turned out to be titanium. I figured it was from the bone saw but they were around the throat area. So I was thinking maybe he was killed with a garrote." Hodgins said.

"Strangulation fits but a garrote?" Sara asked.

"A piece of metal with handles at each end. Put it across the throat and pull, cuts off oxygen very painful. Anyways these things are hard to find in titanium. I did some research and this guy had to be a professional. Garrotes were used by the Statsi, East German secret police. When it the wall fell, these guys moved all went to Russia, Cuba, and South America if they left Germany, some even came to the US where they can make a living as contract assassins or as private security. I think we might be looking into a contract assassin." Hodgins finished.

"Ok if that's true we have to disregard everything. We've been going on the assumption that the killer was one of his victim's loved ones. I don't think any of them are capable but we should look into their finance's. We also need to know who would profit from his death or someone who was threatened by him living." Grissom said.

"This person or people have to have means because these guys aren't cheap. Also they had to have information about the vic because he knew the signature." Hodgins put in. Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Amélie, Booth's here." Brennan said walking in to Angela's office. Booth walked in a few seconds later.

"Dr. B, Booth we think we know what happened." Hodgins said and filled them in.

"Ok, we have to go to the Hoover Building anyway." Booth said then turned to Amélie. "Your grand-parents are in Deputy Director Cullen's office and they are far from happy. Cullen knew you were with us but his is royally pissed because your grand-parents pulled some political strings and now this case is his responsibility. So we need to get to the Hoover building as quickly as possible" Booth continued. Amélie nodded and winced a bit at the end. Booth and Brennan turned and walked out the door Amélie followed but stopped suddenly and said.

"My grand- parents are in the perfect position to have my father killed."

* * *

I hope you liked it and sorry it took so long. The next chapter is going to cover alot and there is a twist. This is going to be the last update for awhile though, since I'm going to be gone for about a month without my laptop. Reveiw please.


	11. Chapter 11

So finally i have a new chapter and i'm so sorry that it took forever. But good news is i have at least 2 chapters already written and am working on the third i just need to get them beta'd and I'll post them. Again so sorry it took so long. Enjoy

* * *

U.C. Chapter 11

Everyone stared at her, the room shrouded in silence.

"They have the means and they were certainly threatened by him living. He knew too many secrets and had dirt on my grand-parents. They paid him to go away," Amélie said.

"How do you know this?" Booth asked.

"I heard my grand-parents arguing the weekend he showed up. The house where I live used to be my grand-parents before they moved permanently to the country. My parents aren't around a lot, so I used to explore the house when I stayed with my grand-parents. One weekend I was exploring the attic and found a box. It was stuffed in the back of the attic and didn't have a label, so naturally I was curious, but before I could open it my grand- mere came up. Last weekend after I heard the argument I found the box again; it was full of pictures and documents. They were mon grand-pere's, he obviously didn't think anyone would find it. I'm not sure what they all were, but I know that I wasn't supposed to find them, so I hid the box in the back of my closet," Amélie said. Everyone was silent, taking it in. Angela looked at the young girl in front of her and marveled at how strong she was.

"Booth, we need that box," Brennan said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, and we need to take a look in that attic. If it's what I think it is…" Booth said.

"What do you think it is?" Grissom asked.

"Motive," Booth said. Grissom nodded with understanding.

"Motive?" Sara asked, not quite understanding.

"If he knew something they didn't want out, maybe he was black mailing them and when he came back they got tired of paying him off." Amélie was silent, thinking intently. Her face brightened suddenly and she laughed. Everyone looked at her, confused.

"I know how you can get that box and anything else you need," she said with a slight huff of disbelief. Everyone stared at her intently.

"It's my house," she said like it was obvious.

"I know, but we need…" Booth started to say.

"No, I mean it's mine. I own it," she stated, cutting Booth off.

"You own the house?" Brennan asked.

"When my grand-parents moved out they transferred the deed to my name. Grand-pere didn't want ma mere to have it. The deed's in my name. I legally own it and I give you every right to search it and take what you need," she explained with a smile. The group slowly broke into grins as the implication set in. (AN: this might not be legal for someone under 18 but for the sake of the story just go with it)

"That's brilliant!" Hodges said with a laugh.

"Ok. Sara, Grissom, Hodges and Angela, can you drive Amélie to the Hoover building? Bones and I will go search the house," Booth said. "But first I need you to give us written permission, so everything will be permissible in court," he said explained to Amélie. She nodded and quickly wrote out a note and signed it.

"Here," she said, somewhat somberly handing the note to Booth. "We better go before mon grand-parents get wind of this," she said to the rest of the group. Angela, Sara, Grissom and Hodges walked towards the door and Amélie made to follow them, but Brennan stopped her. Brennan wrapped Amélie in a hug as she saw her courage waver.

"You're doing the right thing," Brennan whispered to her.

"It doesn't feel right," she responded, her façade cracking a little. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Booth, now standing behind her said, "Whatever happens I know you'll be okay. We're here for you too." Brennan nodded her agreement.

"I'll be fine," Amélie said with a watery smile. "I always am." She held onto Brennan for a moment longer, then letting go she took a deep breath.

"Let's get this over with," she said. Brennan nodded.

Booth smiled at the girl in front of him who reminded him so much of if the woman next to him. Amélie walked towards the door with Brennan and Booth following directly behind her. As soon as the trio met up with the others they immediately split up. Amélie went with Angela, Hodges, Sara, and Grissom to the Hoover Building, while Booth and Brennan headed to Amélie's house to search Amélie's closet and the attic to seize the box and anything else they might find. Upon reaching the Hoover Building, the group headed up to Cullen's office. Once the group made it to the right floor Angela headed straight for Cullen's secretary's desk.

"We're here to see Director Cullen," Angela told her very politely. The secretary looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Director Cullen is busy," she replied.

"Like I said, we have to see Director Cullen," Angela repeated, this time not so nicely.

"And like I said, he's busy," the secretary responded with a sneer. Angela shrugged and walked towards Director Cullen's door.

"Hey, you can't go in there!" the secretary exclaimed, getting out of her chair, but not before Angela had opened the door. Angela walked into the office with everyone else following. Director Cullen and Amélie's grand-parents stood up.

"Amélie!" Mrs. Selwick cried and moved towards her. Amélie took a step back. Mrs. Selwick frowned but said nothing as her husband placed a restraining hand on her arm.

"Ms. Montenegro, where are Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan?" Cullen asked, wondering where his agent was and why he had disobeyed direct orders.

"Precisely?" Angela asked. Cullen raised an eyebrow. "They are probably at Amélie's house performing a search and seizure." she continued. Amélie's grandparents looked incensed. A vein in Cullen's forehead started popping out.

"Why?" he asked, barely containing his anger.

"Because I told them they could," Amélie replied. Two enraged faces and a surprised one looked at her.

"Why?" Cullen asked, repeating his previous question. He looked over at Amélie's grand-parents. Mrs. Selwick looked a bit nervous but otherwise calm, whereas Mr. Selwick looked completely calm, except for the vein popping out in his head, which betrayed his anger.

"They had motive. I overheard an argument, which reminded me of something I'd found in the attic years ago. When I got home I moved the box to my room. I didn't have time to go through it thoroughly, but a quick look revealed pictures and documents. I gave Tempe and Booth written permission to search the house because after all, the deed is in my name," Amélie said. She looked over at her grandparents with a look of contempt.

She walked over to them and said, "Pourquoi? Je ne peux pas pardonner vous. Je déteste vous."

Her grand-parents looked taken aback by their normally obedient petite-enfant.

Cullen looked at her for a moment then said. "I think it's time to check in with Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan."

* * *

Translations: Why? I can't forgive you. I hate you.

So what'd you think?

I know that I've been using a lot of French terms and that will be adressed in a few chapters but if you really are curious and want to know or when I post the chapter explaining it and you want more info just send me a message or reveiw and I'll add it in or just send it to you. Thanks


	12. Chapter 12

U.C. Chapter 12

Booth and Brennan hadn't arrived at the house yet because of a stop to see Caroline. Booth had wanted to make sure that everything was perfectly legal before they searched the house. His phone rang as they pulled up to the house.

"Booth," he answered. "No, sir, we just arrived."

Brennan turned to Booth and he mouthed 'Cullen'. Brennan nodded and reached for the door handle. Booth nodded in agreement to whatever Cullen was saying and held up his hand to stop her from getting out of the car.

"Of course sir, I'll call you as soon as we have something," Booth said as he hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Brennan asked.

"He wants to know when we find something immediately. Should we call the squint squad, and have them ready?" he asked. Brennan nodded and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hodgins, when you guys are done we need you to head out here in case we find something," Brennan said, then after a moment hung up. She turned to Booth and said. "He said they'll be here in thirty minutes to an hour. He doesn't know how long they'll be at the Hoover building."

Booth nodded and they got out of the car. The couple quickly walked up the front walk. Having arrived at the front door Booth located the spare key right where Amélie had told them. He opened the door and they stepped into an 18th century entrance hall. The hall was dark with a very solid looking staircase to the left and a pair of French doors to the right with a hallway in the middle. The couple headed straight for the stairs, their usual banter gone as they ascended to the second floor. Upon reaching the top of the stairs they were met with a long hallway that stretched from left to right, with a large door in front of them.

"Okay, let's split up and check all the rooms. I'll go left and you can take right," Booth said.

Brennan nodded and they split ways. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms and two sitting rooms later Booth had come up empty. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms and two more sitting rooms later, Brennan had also come up empty.

"Nothing?" Booth asked as Brennan approached him.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, me too," he replied.

"Maybe upstairs?" she suggested.

"No, that would be the attic," Booth said.

"Well, it has to be here. What if we check each room together, maybe we'll see something the other missed," Brennan said.

"Ok, left to right?" he asked. Brennan nodded. Ten minutes later they had completely ruled out the left side.

"Well, at least we know it has to be on the right," Booth said. However, a few minutes later they had ruled out the right side too.

"It doesn't make sense!" Booth exclaimed. Brennan was lost in thought. It was silent for a minute until Brennan broke it.

"Do you have a picture of the house?" she asked.

"No. Why?"

"When we walked up I noticed the right side is longer than the left, but both sides have the same number of rooms and they all seem to be the same size," she said. Booth looked at her in amusement; only she would notice that one side of the house was longer than the other.

"So?" he asked.

"What if the only way to get to her room is through another," she said.

"Like a secret doorway," he replied.

"Exactly. So let's search each room," she said.

"_I wish she'd remembered to mention that her room was hidden in the first place," Booth muttered to himself as they headed off yet again to search. _

The first room in the right hallway contained heavy wooden furniture with a green and white motif. Stepping inside they quickly scanned the room and found nothing.

"This is going to take awhile, why don't you take the end and work towards the stairs and I'll work towards the back," Booth suggested. Brennan nodded and headed towards the end of the hall but she stopped short. She walked towards the wall, frowned, then turned and walked back to the stairs. She _retraced her steps_ once more before calling Booth.

"Booth, come here!" she beckoned. Booth walked over to where she stood, about halfway down the hall.

"The wall here is longer than the others. All the other doors are evenly spaced except this one," she noted, gesturing to the wall.

"Ok, so let's check the doors on either side," Booth replied, and backed up a couple paces while Brennan proceeded towards the end of the hallway and the other room. The room turned out to be a sitting room; there was yellow and white striped wallpaper with matching couches and a writing table. There was a door on the right wall. Booth headed straight for the door; opening it he was met with something he hadn't expected. There was a type of walk-through, though at a quick glance it would just look to be quite a large closet, with shelves and drawers lining the walls on each side of the closet door. Booth walked into the closet and towards the wall directly in front of him. There was a door although it was hard to see since it blended into the wall. Booth opened the door and found the bedroom they had been looking for. He retraced his steps back into the hallway.

"Bones, I found it," he called. Seconds later Brennan walked out of the other room and straight towards him. She followed him into the sitting room then into the pass-through and finally into the bedroom. The bedroom was decorated with the same colors as the sitting room. Brennan made straight for the closet while Booth stood awkwardly by the door as if he'd never been in a girl's room before. Upon opening the closet door Brennan saw a box at the back of the closet.

"Booth, I have the box," Brennan said.

* * *

Again I told you I would have it up quickly and I didn't. Sorry I have the next chapter written it just needs to be beta'd. Reveiw Please


	13. Chapter 13

I really hate to do this to everyone, but this story has deviated from my original intentions for it and I find that I can't finish. If anyone wants they can take it over but as of now I am officially abandoning this story.


End file.
